


Castiel x Fallen!Reader: Don't I Know You?

by KingOfHearts709



Series: Special [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amnesia, Angels, Control, F/M, Heaven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:05:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4331379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You do know him, don't you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, okay. This is a very scarce section of Supernatural. I only have one other Cas fic. xoxo

Running. You were running. Running for God knows how long.  
Run, the voices said. Go that way and don’t stop until you get there.  
What way? Where were you going?  
“Holy...,” a man said at your sight. You stopped. You must be there. No one was telling you otherwise.  
“They said...,” you breathed out, practically about to faint. “They said...”  
“Who said?” another man asked. “Who are you?”  
“The voices...said...” You didn’t get any further.  
You weren’t sure how long you were out as you woke to a strange environment. To your relief, though, it just looked like a normal room. You sat up quickly. No voices right now.  
“Hey, hey, hey,” the taller man said, putting his hands on your shoulders and keeping you sitting. “Hold on.”  
“Who are you?” the other said. You looked at them both.  
“Oh,” you said. “I’m...so sorry.”  
“What?”  
“You...you’re going to be so...so sorry.”  
“Sorry?” the taller one asked. “Sorry for what?”  
“Your futures, you’re going to be so sorry. And so sad. I’m sorry.”  
“Who are you?” the one standing asked with more force.  
“(YN),” you breathed out. “Just (YN).”  
“I’m Dean. This is Sam, my brother.” You nodded.  
“Which one of you has the profound bond with the winged being?” you asked.  
“A winged being?” Sam asked. “Profound bond?”  
“One of you must be the one the voices are talking about.”  
“I think that’s me, and I think you’re nuts,” Dean said.  
“Call for him,” you pleaded, tears in your eyes. “Please.”  
“I’m not doing jack-squat for you. I don’t know you, and I don’t know what you want from Cas, so don’t-”  
“Cas? The winged being’s name is Cas?” Sam held up his finger to shush you before standing to talk to Dean. There was some mumbling, and a couple hushed insults before Dean looked at you.  
“Alright, I’ll call him, but-” he said, but you interrupted him.  
“Oh, God, thank you!” you sobbed happily, jumping to hug him. “Thank you so much!” He cleared his throat and pried you off. “Thank you,” you mumbled. Dean closed his eyes.  
“Castiel,” Dean started, “uh, you might be a little busy doing...angel things, but, uh, we’ve got a little problem. There’s this girl, (YN), asking for you. Voices in her head or something, but maybe you could come check it out? Uh, call us back?”  
“Dean?” a gruff voice said. A man with a tan overcoat and messy hair appeared.  
“You’re Castiel?” you asked, standing and walking towards him. He eyed you suspiciously.  
“Yes, I...,” he began, but stopped when you placed one of your hands on his cheek, as if you’ve done it before.  
“Don’t I know you?” you asked. “I do...” He took a step away from you.  
“I-I have to go,” he said quickly, flying away.  
“No, wait!” you yelled, but he was gone. Tears fell from your eyes as you dropped to your knees and cried for him to come back.  
Soon after, Sam had soothed you to a chair.  
“Who is he to you, (YN)?” Sam asked.  
“I don’t know,” you said sadly. “I just know him is all.”  
“You...can’t remember anything?”  
“The voices said to find him.”  
“Okay, who are these voices?”  
“I don’t know. They’ve been with me for most of my life. They speak, mostly in hushed voices. They talk about war, and about the one who caused it.”  
“Sam,” the gruff voice came again.  
“Cas,” Sam said, turning around to face the angel.  
“Castiel!” you gasped, jumping to your feet to hug him. He returned the hug rather awkwardly as you let him go. You looked at his face. “Please don’t leave again,” you pleaded. He sighed and nodded.  
“I promise,” he said without much emotion, but it was good enough for you.  
After a while, you and Castiel sat at the table, one of your hands sat on his arm. You just wanted to be in his presence.  
“Uh, Cas?” Dean said from the other room. “Mind if we, you know, talk?” Castiel nodded and you stood with him. “Just Cas,” Dean said. Castiel turned to you.  
“I will be right back, okay?” he asked to ensure you wouldn’t follow. You trusted his word and nodded. He left to the other room.  
“Alright, man, who the hell is this chick and why is she hanging on you so much?” Dean came right out with it.  
“It’s quite the story, Dean,” Castiel said.  
“Then tell it.”


	2. Chapter 2

“It started a very long time ago,” Castiel began, “in Heaven. (YN) and I shared a certain aspect of celestial power, and were put in a marital status.”  
“Marital status?” Dean asked. “You’re married to this girl?”  
“Technically, yes,” Castiel nodded. “But soon after, as the time began to grow, our affections towards each other became out of hand for our superiors. Because her power is much less than mine, she was cast down to human form and all memory was erased.” He looked down. “I never thought I’d see her again.”  
“Okay, so...,” Sam said. “She’s your angel wife who went love-crazy until your boss couldn’t stand it, so they put her on earth?”  
“Basically, yes,” Castiel confirmed.  
“Wow,” Dean said, shaking his head. “I cannot believe this.”  
“Well, believe it, Dean!” Castiel shouted suddenly.  
“What?” Dean asked at equal volume. “That this chick is your goddamn wife and you never bothered to tell anyone?”  
“She was cast down, Dean!” Castiel shook his head. “And it hurt me. I didn’t want it to, but it did. And it was my fault, too. I couldn’t stop it, and even after begging my father to let her be, no one would listen, and they cast her down.  
“This was all my fault. If I hadn’t loved her, then...she would still be an angel.” Castiel was close to crying. You walked to the doorway.  
“Castiel...,” you whispered. He looked up at you.  
“(YN), I...,” he began, but could find no words.  
“Castiel, I’m sorry.” As you said this, two angels from behind you appeared, both with angel blades.  
“Good work, (YN),” one told you.  
“We will repay you soon,” the other added. The angels ran past you and began attacking. Castiel fought back and Dean and Sam tried to help to some extent, but without an angel blade, they were useless as the angels threw them across the room like ragdolls.  
“Wait!” You ran forward as one of them was killed. You tried to grab the angel blade, but you were too late.  
He had stabbed your chest. Castiel jumped forward and killed him as well before dropping his knife and going towards you.  
“No, you can’t...heal me,” you said, stopping Castiel from using his power. “There’s no point.”  
“There’s always a point somewhere, (YN),” he reminded you.  
“Hey,” you set your palm on his cheek. “Don’t I know you?”  
“I do.”  
“Yeah. I do, too.” You faded. Your hand dropped from his face as he swiped some hair from your forehead, kissing it chastely before leaving you.


	3. Chapter 3

You awoke.  
You weren’t quite sure how, but since your eyes were opening and you were breathing, you must have awoken.  
“(YN),” a female voice said. It was then that you noticed you were in a pristine white office sitting in a white armchair in front of a large desk. “You defied my direct orders.”  
“What...orders?” you asked, confused. The woman sitting at the desk was sitting properly and erect with a tight red bun and a greyish suit.  
“The orders to corner Castiel and obtain the angel tablet,” she pressed.  
“I don’t remember any of that,” you argued, some of your strength coming back to your body as you stood. “Who the hell are you?”  
“My name is Naomi, and I am your superior.”  
“My superior?” you scoffed. “That’s great.” She then stood. You had to sit down again from some pain that suddenly appeared in your chest.  
“Maybe I should refresh some memories.” She walked towards you and pressed two fingers to your forehead.  
Castiel. Oh, father, Castiel, he was hurt. Hurt about you. Heaven falling, falling down, down, down. Naomi, that bitch, trying to make you lead her to Castiel.  
“Oh, father, no,” you gasped as Naomi returned to her desk. “What have you done to me, Naomi?”  
“I fixed you,” she said angrily, “just like I fixed Castiel, your lover.” She said the word ‘lover’ as if it meant nothing, as if it were a joke.  
“You are no longer going to control me!” you yelled, standing with full intent of killing her, or at least getting some kind of revenge in the future.  
“Let me go, Naomi,” you said as calmly as you could.  
“No,” she said. “I will do no such thing. Now, you will go back down there and kill Castiel.”  
Your body jerked on Earth.  
“Dean!” Sam yelled for his brother.  
“What?” Dean asked as your body jerked once more.  
“I won’t do it!” you screamed at Naomi. “No!”  
“Do it!” she ordered. “Kill him!”  
You opened your eyes on Earth and sat up with an angel blade in your hand. Even as Dean got the word, “Cas,” out, Castiel had appeared in the room. You looked at him and swung to kill.  
“Wait, (YN)!” Castiel tried to reason, but you couldn’t stop over your orders. You attacked again. Dean went in to attack you, but Castiel stopped him from intervening. “Dean, don’t,” he assured. “It’ll only provoke her to kill you, too.” Dean stepped back. “(YN), think.” You looked at him, saw only a target, a mission, an order.  
“Cas, she can’t hear you,” Sam said.  
“(YN),” Castiel urged, ignoring Sam. “(YN), don’t listen to Naomi. She is manipulating you into killing me.”  
“Make it stop!” you screamed in Heaven. “Naomi, make it stop!”  
“Kill him, (YN)!” Naomi ordered again and again without restrain. “Kill Castiel.”  
You swung for Castiel’s neck. He only moved to dodge. He had no intent to attack you at all.  
“(YN),” he tried one last time as his eyes bore into yours, “if you truly have love for me as you did in Heaven, you will fight your orders.” You stepped forward as he made no move to stop you. “Please,” he pleaded, for the first time in a long time.  
You dropped the blade.  
“Oh, father,” you said as you sunk to your knees. “Oh, God, please, no...”  
“(YN), no, it’s okay,” Castiel soothed as he gave you a warm hug. “You fought. You won.”  
“Thank you,” you said, tears flowing down your cheeks. You pulled away. “You really do know me, Castiel.”  
“I do, always.” He kissed you. An apology, a thanking, an, “I love you,” against your lips.  
“I love you, Castiel,” you said against the movement. You pulled away and stood, turning to the Winchesters. “Thank you, Dean. Sam.”  
“It’s no problem,” Dean assured, patting your shoulder. “If you love Cas, then that’s how it should be.”  
“I do, and yes, it should be that way.” You turned to Castiel. “Free love, free life.” Castiel walked towards you.  
“Free will,” he said.  
Yes, it should be that way.

Alternate Extended Ending  
Or should it?  
You awoke in Heaven again.  
“Good work, (YN),” Naomi said.  
“What...,” you said. You were in the armchair again.  
“You completed your mission as was ordered. I may have to commend you.”  
“Did I... I killed him?”  
“You did what you needed to do. What Heaven needed you to do.”  
“No...” You looked down on Earth.  
Castiel was dead, and it was your fault.


End file.
